A Trip Through Morond Death City
by Yoshindo the Ninja Yoshi
Summary: This is what happen after the battle versus Altima. This isn't one of my best fics, but I'm trying to put some variety into it. It'll have a little romance and some drama as well as humor and Action. R+R... if you can.
1. He's baaaack!

A Trip Through Murond Death City  
  
CHAPTER 1: He's baaaaack!  
  
**After the immense explosion from the defeated Altima, all is quiet as the energy from the blast dissipates. All that can see from this position is seemingly endless space of nothingness. Only a few piece of the ship that the battle was waged is left. Somewhere in this space, in the distance, however, we can see the large mast with what seems to be a group of people hanging from it. We see a hand that belong to a monk. holding up a least. 15 people!**  
  
MONK; straining: Is. everybody. here? Sound off if you still alive!  
  
**The fifteen other people respond from this top-to-bottom: Worker 8 hanging onto the Monk's hand, Malak grabbing onto Worker 8's foot, Rafa holding onto Malak's legs, T.G. Cid grabbing Rafa's legs, Yoshindo(Ninja) grabbing onto T.G. Cid's sheathe on his back, Beowulf hanging by both of Yoshindo's feet with Reis on his back, Meliadoul grabbing one of Beowulf's feet, Chaotix(Oracle) holding onto part of Meliadoul's dress, a little Byblos hanging upside-down by its tail on Chaotix's foot, who is grabbing Cloud by its hands, who has Purple hanging onto his leg, who has Ramza grabbing one of her tails with one hand and holding Agrias with the other arm, who legs are being grabbed by Alma, and finally, Beamer, who is hold onto both of Alma's ankles.**  
  
RAMZA: I think everybody is here, So-  
  
MONK; interupting: For the last time, call me Sam!!  
  
RAMZA: Okay, okay. Sheesh...  
  
MELIADOUL; wondering: Now how did we all survive that powerful blast?  
  
BEAMER; with Sherlock pipe and hat on now: Maybe it's one of those thing where you get hit with a "super-ultra-powerful-special-attacks-that-leave- you-with-only one-HP-enough-strength-to-bounce-back-somehow-and-win" thing or something.  
  
THE ORIGINAL FFT CAST WHO ARE HANGING: Say what?!  
  
CHAOTIX; chuckling a bit: Beamer. You know that these guys don't play video that much... **to himself.** ...if any at all.  
  
BEAMER; in realization: Oh, yeah.  
  
AGRIAS; puzzled: What is that kid talking about? **notices that she is in Ramza's arms and starts to blush.** And how did I get into your arms?  
  
RAMZA; trying to remember: Err... I was really trying to catch my sis, but I guess you fell into my arm instead.  
  
**Ramza laughs nervously as Agrias chuckles lightly and blushes some more. She turns away from the hero, but is overwhelmed by the vastness of the void around her. She turn back to Ramza only to have her eyes meet with his. They stare for several second and then are interrupted.**  
  
ALMA; curious: What are you two doing?  
  
RAMZA and AGRIAS; looking away from Alma and blushing: Nothing...  
  
T.G. CID: So how are we suppose to get out of here, anyway?  
  
SAM; still straining: I don't know. But somebody better think of something. Even with my strength, I can't hang onto everybody like this forever. **to himself.** I can't figure out why our true abilities are nulled out in this dimension.  
  
**Suddenly, Sam spots a figure limping towards the side of the mast that he is hanging from. It soon come into view, revealing to be Altima as the holy angel, who is still up and ready for a little more battling. He looms over Sam angrily.**  
  
ALTIMA: I see that you all are more durable than I expected. Guess I'll just have to finish you and make sure your souls will remain here for several eternities. With all of you gone, no will stop me from my objective, even if this will cause me to rest up for a few more years! I shall not be defeated!!!  
  
**Hasmalum, now with a super demented look on his face, is starting to power up for one of his ultimate attack to destroy and send their body into the vast nothingness. Sam growls as he see this him charging.**  
  
MALAK: Sam! Just use one of those "Wave Fist" attacks! That should be more than enough to stop him!  
  
SAM; suprised: Wha?! No way! If I do that, I may drop you guys! I'm not gonna risk it!  
  
RAMZA: It's better than having to risk this guy destroying the world! Do it!  
  
SAM: No!! I'm not doing this! There has to be another way!  
  
CHAOTIX: ...as much as I don't want to end falling forever the rest of my life, at the moment, we don't have any time to think up another way! Just finish that guy before he finish us and does things!  
  
**Sam looks his fellow comrades, then at Altima, frustrated that this major decision is resting on his shoulders! What will he decide to do?!** 


	2. Are they history!

A Trip Through Murond Death City  
  
CHAPTER 2:Are they history?!  
  
bSAM; thinking to himself:/b Maybe if I do this just right and quick enough, I'll still be able to catch them.  
  
**Sam, after thinking about the situation, decides to listen his comrades wishes and starts charging up a fierce "Wave Fist". Unfortunately, the sheer force and light causes even the "iron giant", Worker 8, to cringe and instinctively let go of Sam arm. Soon, gravity take effect on all the fighters and they slowly start to fall to their "endless doom". Sam looks and his eyes widen at the sight.**  
  
bSAM; to himself:/b Shoot!!! He let go sooner than I expected!! They're gonna...  
  
bALTIMA; preparing to take out Sam:/b Looks like your efforts to save the world will be in vain. And your friend'll just fall in this void unti-  
  
bSAM; turning to Altima with great speed:/b SHUT UP, YOU-  
  
**The next word that came out of Sam's mouth is drowned out as he throw the "Wave Fist" with such speed and power that a thunderous sound comes from it as it is launched from Sam's fist and as it connects with Altima's gut. This ball pushes the villain away at a extreme velocity, unable to stop. As Altima starts to fly away, Sam flips upside down and manages to grab Worker 8 by his finger. Everybody lets out a sigh of relief.**  
  
bALTIMA; laughing painfully:/b Ha ha ha ha! Like this attack alone will stop me-  
  
**Altima is immediately hushed as his back is driven through a large sharp piece of wood shaped like a spike, due to the speed he was flying at. He goes limp and remains motionless as he floats out of Sam field of vision. Sam grins as he looks at everybody. They all smile. But due to Worker 8's hand being metallic and slippery at the moment for some reason, Sam slowly starts to lose his grip on the robot. All the smiles are wiped away with horrified expression. Sam quickly swing his other hand to try and get a better grip on the machine warrior. But to no avail, as Worker 8 slips out of his grabbing range. Sam watches as everyone screams and falls deeper into the void. He pauses before bringing himself back onto the broken mast. He stands but falls to his knee due to the major guilt that has burden on him.**  
  
bSAM; close to tears:/b N-no. This can't be. All my friends...gone. This isn't happening!  
  
**Sam is about to become hysteric when he here eriee, child-like voices echoing from void. It's telling him to jump; to join his friends. It sound very familiar. Sam decides to jump as the voice, thinking it could be a way to get his friends back. or maybe to get out of this wretched place. He falls for quiet awhile the voice still calling. After a few minutes of falling, it starts fading away. He growls as he thinks that he went insane earlier and sent himself to his doom. However, about another minute or two, his descent is stop abruptly, followed by half of his body being "absorbed" by the void itself. He looks around himself as he seems like his stop has caused a splash of multi-colored water, as if he hit some water, the water droplets slowly going upwards and stay there for about two seconds before falling back "onto" the void.**  
  
bSAM:/b What the hell?! That's it! I have definitely gone beyond the brink of insani- wha?! Hey!  
  
**Sam is shock as he starts going under the void, as if someone was pulling him to a "watery" grave. He frantically struggles to keep himself above the surface, but he doesn't have that much strength left to go on. He flails around with his one arm above the surface in vain, trying to grab something. His head starts to go under. As this happens, he thinks...**  
  
bSAM:/b Was this the fate of my friends? Will this be my fate?!  
  
-=Stay tuned!=- 


	3. Time to get everything straight and move...

A Trip Through Murond Death City  
  
CHAPTER 3: Time to get everything straight and move on ... quickly  
  
**Sam's hand goes under the void, and after this he feels that he can do nothing to get back up there and lets himself sink down deeper. But instead of having that "slow sinking and not breathe" feeling, he starts "sinking" at a faster speed and can breathe good... well, as good as you can when you're weak and falling.**  
  
bSAM; looking up at the void:/b Huh? What just happened?  
  
**Sam manages to flip himself to look down at where he's falling. His stares in awe as he sees that there is actually some "earth" below him, which seem to have an nice autumn coloration (red, yellow, orange, brown, etc.) to it. His eyes light up as he stops looking at the scenery and realizes that he is still at a very fast speed and the he still doesn't have his ability fly for some reason. In a comical style, he continues to fall towards the ground. Soon he crashes through the canopy of a large forest below himself, and looks around for a branch to grab onto. He manages to snag one, but due the speed he was falling at, the branch snaps and he continues to fall deeper into the forest. After falling for a few more seconds, the Solarian lands in a pond, causing quite a splash. He spits out some water and pulls off a leech-like creature that attached itself to his arm, causing a small patch of blood to flow from where the creature bit him. He gets up and shake off some water before venture into the new forest and looking at it.**  
  
bSAM; thinking to himself:/b Wow. this is interesting. This forest has a. deaden feeling to it, but yet you can also feel and see a bit of beauty to it. That sorta balances it out. That could be the reason why I feel that I'm not in any true dan-  
  
**Before he could finish off his sentence, he is tap on the shoulder by someone. He lets out a slight yelp, being caught off guard, and sends punch to the "at-tapper" face. He manages to stop the punch about less than half a inch before it may it way into the person's face.**  
  
bSAM:/b Agrias? That you? **pulls back fist and lets out a sigh of relief.** Whew! Almost put a major dent into you face. Don't scare me like that up behind like that  
  
bAGRIAS; on her knees:/b Look who's talking about scaring someone.  
  
bSAM; wondering:/b So what is this place?  
  
bAGRIAS:/b I don't know. I'm taking a guess taking a guess that we're still somewhere within or near Murond Death City. I've down here trying to avoid many monsters that we have seen during our battles in that place. Like those Trimats.  
  
bSAM:/b I see. Hmm. hey! Did you did see if the others were nearby when you fell here?  
  
bAGRIAS; shaking head:/b Uh-uh. I was gonna ask you. I been here by myself for awhile.  
  
bSAM:/b Well, let's go search for them.  
  
**With that Agrias nods and starts to follow Sam. But as she takes a hard step forwards, she winces quite loudly in pain as she holds her ankles.**  
  
bAGRIAS; gritting teeth:/b Argh! I. forgot about my ankle. Think I landed on it wrong when I came from that sky-like void.  
  
bSAM; walking over to Agrias:/b Huh? Let me take a look at that.  
  
**Sam kneels down and help Agrias with her boot. She winces a bit as it comes off. Her ankle is quite bloody.**  
  
bSAM:/b Whoa! We're gonna have to find somebody to look at this. First, to make sure that it doesn't become worse... **look around** ...aha!  
  
**Sam grabs a nearly straight stick off the ground and pulls off the bandana off his head. He then places the stick behind the knight's calf, and wraps them together with the bandana after snapping it into a rope. He then puts Agrias's boot back on for her.**  
  
bSAM; getting up/b That should make sure you don't move it too much.  
  
bAGRIAS: I guess. But it'll harder for me to walk around in this condition. Maybe a crutch or something would help?  
  
bSAM:/b Okay. Let's see if I can...  
  
**At that moment, Sam hears several loud roar-like screeches followed by multiple branches creaking due to something a bit heavy. Sam peers behind Agrias, where the sound is coming from.**  
  
bAGRIAS:/b Hey, what wro-?  
  
bSAM; putting finger over his lip and whispering:/b Shhh. there something over there. Stay low to the ground and be quiet.  
  
**Sam goes into a crouch position as Agrias slouches a bit lower to be less visible. As everything get quieter, Sam goes back to listening and looking for the source of those sounds. The creaking branches continue to sound for a few more seconds before stopping. Everything becomes eerily quiet. Due to the forest being so dense, Sam has to look harder to see the culprit of those sound. A few moments later, Sam spots the necks of several dragon head moving within the trees, each one have a dull gold-ish color.**  
  
bSAM; turning quickly and whispering:/b Shoot! It's bunch of Tiamats! We have to hurry out of here!  
  
bAGRIAS; whispering:/b But I can't even walk. What are we gonna do?  
  
bSAM; thinking for a bit:/b Hmm. I guess I'll just have to carry you on my back. It'll be much quicker. Hurry.  
  
**Agrias pushes herself up into standing position, leaning on a tree for a sec. She then falls onto Sam's back, who staggers a bit trying to keep his balance.**  
  
bSAM; trying to keep quiet:/b Ee-eee! What kind of armor are you wearing? It's friggin' heavy!  
  
bAGRIAS; quietly:/b No. This actually happen to be one of the lightest armor set that the royal army I belong to has. bSAM; regaining balance:/b Well, if it's not that, then you may need to shave off a few pounds.  
  
bAGRIAS; peeved and loudy:/b Grrr! Are you calling me fat?! **covering mouth.** Aw, crud...  
  
**All the Tiamats turn their multiple heads towards the two. They soon starts approaching them quiet quickly, some through the tree and other on the ground.**  
  
bSAM; starting to run:/b Hang on tight!  
  
**Agrias hangs on to Sam tightly as he start speeding through forest, with the pack of Tiamats pursuing them. The multi-headed dragons start firing "Triple Thunder" at the duo, knocking down tree and toasting various burnable object. Will Sam and Agrias be able to evade the Tiamats?**  
  
-=Stay tuned=- 


End file.
